This invention relates generally to cleaning devices and, more particularly, to devices for simultaneously cleaning the facing surfaces of closely spaced motor vehicle parts.
One example of the type of narrow space for which this invention is contemplated is the space between the truck cab and truck cap on a pickup truck. The truck cab and cap typically have facing window surfaces that are difficult to clean because of the narrowness of the space between them.
One type of cleaning device for such windows has been proposed, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,279 to Sager et al. The disclosed device has a rigid handle attached to a head having two radial portions capable of pivoting with respect to a central head portion. The radial portions are normally aligned with each other and are thin enough that the head in its relaxed state fits readily into the space between the windows. The radial portions are designed to pivot in opposite directions upon contact with the opposing window surfaces when the handle is twisted, such that one radial portion can be used to clean one window while the other radial portion cleans the other window. Since the two radial portions are diametrically opposed, the areas cleaned on the two windows in a given stroke are offset from each other, and the device is thus not as efficient or convenient to use as might be desired.
A rigid handle also has drawbacks, one of which is the tendency to scratch the paint at the entrance to the narrow space in which the cleaning device is used, particularly in cases where the space has some degree of curvature.
In spite of the known efforts, a need remains for a simple, effective, inexpensive cleaning device for narrow spaces of motor vehicles.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced disadvantages and other disadvantages of the prior art by providing a cleaning device for narrow spaces of motor vehicles which includes a one-piece elongated, resilient handle having first and second ends and a transverse hand grip on the first end, the hand grip having a cross member perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the handle, and a sponge mounted on the second end of the handle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cleaning device for narrow spaces of motor vehicles is provided with a flat, one-piece, elongated, resilient handle having a parallel pair of major surfaces and adapted to deflect a distance of 4 inches over a given length of approximately 2 feet in an axial plane perpendicular to said major surfaces in response to a deflection force of approximately 5 ounces applied at one end of the given length in a direction perpendicular to said major surfaces in their relaxed state. The handle includes a cross member integrally formed on one end thereof. The cleaning device further includes a sponge mounted on and enclosing the cross member on the one end of the handle and having an exposed sponge face on each major surface of said handle.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a simple, effective, inexpensive cleaning device for narrow spaces of motor vehicles.
A specific object of one aspect of the invention is to provide a simple, effective, inexpensive method of cleaning the facing windows in a truck cab and truck cap of a pickup truck, and of doing so without scratching the paint on the truck during manipulation of a tool handle in the narrow space between the truck cab and truck cap.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent upon reading the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.